Yokai Buruburu
|Sentai=Shuriken Sentai Ninninger |voiceactor=Yuji Kishi|height = 202|weight = 238}} is a Yokai which appear in . Later, '|ロイミュード０８９|Roimyūdo Nanbā Zero Hachi Kyu}}, a , that affiliates with and the Kibaoni Army Corps, used the purified Sealing Shuriken following Buruburu's death to become . Character History Buruburu Yokai Buruburu was created when the corrupted Sealing Shuriken infected a by Kyuemon Izayoi via the Roidmudes' cooperation. This Yokai was first sent to help Kyuemon gather the human fears by attacking several civilians. The Ninningers transformed and fought the Yokai but overpowered by it's ability to induce a strange wave that decelerated their movements as he overpowered them and take his leave. The Ninningers (minus Takaharu) fought Buruburu with Takaharu brought Shinnosuke to the location. Takaharu and Shinnosuke arrived to the spot but instead, they witnessed the other Ninningers shivering in fear and attacked Takaharu, seemingly emitted the Heavy Acceleration until Takaharu solved it and reveal the Yokai, gaining Shinnosuke's trust. He and the other Ninningers regrouped and battled Buruburu, killing him with Simultaneous Ninja Violent Slash. Shocker Buruburu Using his Sealing Shuriken, Yokai Buruburu was "reincarnated" as Shocker Buruburu by Roidmude 089, becoming his advanced form and attacking several construction workers while dueling the Ninningers (save AkaNinger). He also called up another lackey, Roidmude 076 for assistance whom lead leftover Hitokarage. Eventually, a battle raged between the Sentai and Riders against Shocker armies. He was finally defeated by Drive Type Formula's Trailer Impact and Deadheat Mach's Hit Macher. Personality Born from a Viral Core, Buruburu had a tendency to repeat his name in most of his speech. He was very loyal to the Shocker, Roidmude, and the Yokai cause. Powers and Abilities ; |重加速|Jūkasouku}} :Following Buruburu's birth from a , which are the bodies of the , Buruburu gained their powers as well, primarily the ability to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their consciousness fully aware of their affected bodies and surroundings during this time. One can be protected by the Slowdown effect by carrying or on their person. ;Fear Inducement :True to what his Yokai motif is known for, Buruburu can spit purple goo that induce trembling fear in humans. He can also use his slime to possess his victims, to the point where his Heavy Acceleration ability can be transferred. One must attack the spot where his possessed victims stand, like using Shuriken Ninpou-fueled fire, forcing him to escape. Arsenal ; s :Buruburu possess swords that mounted on each arms. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yokai Buruburu's suit actor is . Notes *According to the legend, is a spirit that causes the shivers. It is drawn in a ghostly appearance of a woman in the book Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki by Toriyama Sekien. But it is said that it can be divided into female and male. Buruburu also prefer children sometimes and they ambush in a dark place. **The word "buruburu" is also the Japanese onomatopoeic equivalent for the English onomatopoeic Vroom (also spelt varoom), an onomatopoeia that represents the sound of an engine revving up. *While Buruburu seemed to had no counterpart in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, however, his closest equivalent is probably Oboroguruma. See Also Category:Yokai (Ninninger)